Kageki no Kuni no Alice Chapter 001
Title- Date- ? Volume 01 Previous Chapter → 001 Next Chapter → 002 Synopsis Six months after the end of Gakuen Alice, in a flashback, Hikari Andō remembers when her older brother, Tsubasa Ando, was taken away by Alice Academy for having an Alice. Twelve years later, 14-year-old Hikari finds out about Alice Academy Opera Troupe School, which is now accepting ordinary students. Thinking this is an opportunity to see her brother, Hikari and her cousin, Sato, take and pass the entrance exams but, upon arriving learn they will be forbidden from leaving the school until graduation. The top student of the “Big Sisters Course (Aneka)”, Ema Shinomiya gives a welcoming speech, and Hikari is amazed how beautiful Ema is and how elegant her voice is. Sato deduces this is an all girls school and the Alice Revenue Company in charge of the school is famous for women who pretend to be men, which makes Hikari uncomfortable because her height makes her suitable for masculine disguises. Hikari fails to win acceptance from her classmates and teachers to her poor skills in singing and dancing. Her teacher, Narumi explains the School is divided by two years: the little sisters course (Imoutoka) and the big sisters course (Aneka), and everyone will be judged based on personality, skills, and whether they have an Alice or not, although the non-Alice holders tend to be deemed useless. Aoi Hyūga, the top student of the Imoutoka, advises Hikari not to think too much about the difference between Alices and non-Alices because Alice holders transferred from Alice Academy to Alice Opera Troupe, where there are always magic like plays and charm that can’t be found elsewhere because everything is done by Alices. A group of girls who are Alice holders make fun of Hikari for not having an Alice and say she is not in the same level as them, which angers her. Hikari then realizes Tsubasa must have such powers that prevented him from contacting her and she takes a walk to think of this. She accidentally runs into Ema, who is being chased by a group of boys who try to undress her. Hikari beats the boys up and sees, from Ema’s bare chest, that Ema is actually a boy. Later, Narumi thanks Hikari for saving Ema and explains Ema is being targeted due to the unique Alice he possesses and is kept disguised as a girl in Alice Opera Troupe to protect him, and Narumi advises Hikari to keep this a secret aside from Narumi and Ema’s bodyguard, who says her status as a non-Alice holder makes her untrustworthy. Hikari vows to never reveal Ema’s secret. Ema personally thanks Hikari and admits he will have to stay in the school as long as he is in danger. However Ema says he accepts if it his destiny to walk the path of a woman and he admires Hikari for her strength. Three days later, Hikari finds out Ema has decided to make her his little sister in the “Sisters Program”, where an upperclassman and underclassman are partnered together and create a genuine sisterly relationship for the sake of guiding one another. Hikari is surprised at being picked by Ema but dismayed that all of Ema’s admirers are angry at Hikari for being picked. Ema’s bodyguard thinks it’s a matter of time before Hikari quits due to being bullied but Ema retorts Hikari still has a family and home to return to, as most Alice holders have been in the Academy all their lives and have no relationship with their families. Ema learns from Sato that Hikari left her room to try to escape and find her brother, and reveals that if Hikari is expelled, she won’t have anywhere to go because her parents died in an accident when she was in elementary school. Hikari fails to reach the top of the wall but refuses to give up. She ends up falling halfway up and is caught by Ema, who comments how Hikari is like a man. However, they are found by the school police. Referbacks Volume 1, First Chapter Trivia New Characters * Hikari Andō * Ema Shinomiya New Alices *Ema’s Alice Cultural References Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Chapter